Adotando um Coração
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:Têm passado nuns anos de que a guerra terminou, os sobreviventes fazem sua vida seguindo seus sonhos. Mas para um casal em especial, sua mais terna ilusão foi-lhes negada. Mesmo assim, seus corações negam-se a renunciar.
1. Dois pares de corações

**Titulo: Adotando um coração**

**Autor: Araleh Snape **

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA!**

**Tradutor: Mazzola Jackson**

**Shipper: Severus Snape e Harry Potter**

**Gênero: romance**

**Conteúdo: MPREG, morte de personagem**

**Resumo: Têm passado nuns anos de que a guerra terminou, os sobreviventes fazem sua vida seguindo seus sonhos. Mas para um casal em especial, sua mais terna ilusão foi-lhes negada.**

**Mesmo assim, seus corações negam-se a renunciar.**

… **A vida sempre une os caminhos em algum momento, e às vezes há mistérios com os que não esperávamos nos encontrar.**

**Capitulo um: Dois Pares De Corações **

Adiel tinha-se cansado de gritar, agora chorava silenciosamente se abraçando a si mesmo, com as costas apoiadas contra a porta fechada.

— Não me diga que está chorando, marica. —troçou-se uma voz desde de fora, seu tom imitava a voz infantil de Adiel, apesar de que ambos tinham a mesma idade.

Adiel não respondeu, conhecia a Armand à perfeição, chegaram a esse orfanato só com alguns meses de diferença, e desde que tinha uso de cor o garoto loiro se dedicou ao molestar, jamais desaproveitava nenhuma oportunidade, e era feliz ao o ver chorar.

O que lhe enojava a Adiel é que chorava com frequência, não podia o evitar por mais que quisesse, as lágrimas pareciam mandar por si só. Às vezes ansiava ser como Armand, ele jamais chorava por nada, e apesar de que tinha garotos maiores nesse orfanato, ninguém ousaria se meter contra Armand, ele mandava, era o dono e senhor do lugar… Ainda que seu entretenimento principal era molestar a Adiel.

Talvez porque era fácil fazê-lo chorar, talvez porque apesar de tudo, tinham muito em comum, sendo os únicos dois meninos de oito anos suas tarefas eram as mesmas, compartilhavam dormitório, classes, e às vezes até castigos… e tudo porque a cada que descobriam a Armand em alguma travessura, em seguida fazia parecer que Adiel estava envolvido e terminavam encerrados juntos em sua habitação.

Adiel já nem protestava, apesar de que sua convivência com Armand lhe transtornava a vida. Nunca poderia o delatar com ninguém, porque por alguma estranha razão… o amava.

— Porque me faz isso? —atreveu-se a questionar, ainda que fez tão baixinho que achou que seria só para si mesmo.

No entanto, Armand estava tão cerca do outro lado da porta que atingiu ao escutar e bufou com incomodo.

— É divertido fazer-te a vida impossível, ademais, deveria agradecer-me que te encerrasse, assim não voltaria a te levar outra decepção… É demasiado feio para que te adotem, aceita.

Adiel soluçou secando-se as últimas lágrimas, não tinha caso seguir se lamentando, novamente tinha perdido a oportunidade de ser adotado, a essa hora o casal que tinha encontro para escolher a seu filho já devia de se ter ido.

— Deixa-me sair, já te saiu com a sua, Armand.

— É verdadeiro. —respondeu satisfeito. — Mas se quer sair deveria fazer você só… fazendo essas coisas raras que faz, fenômeno.

— Eu não faço coisas raras! —gritou molesto.

Essa era uma das poucas coisas que fazia enfadar a Adiel, não gostava de sentir-se diferente aos demais garotos de sua idade. Felizmente só Armand tinha averiguado que as situações por demais estranhas ocorriam devido a ele. O mais intrigante é que nunca lhe tinha delatado com as cuidadoras do orfanato, pelo menos não quanto a dizer que era estranho, mas lhe engenhava para o culpar.

Como naquele dia em que um menino maior lhe sujou sua tarefa. Adiel estava a ponto de chorar ao ver seu caderno cheio de lodo enquanto o outro garoto ria-se por sua debilidade. E então, justo quando o menino maior se retirava, uma torta de lodo lhe golpeou nas costas.

Felizmente a chegada de uma professora evitou que Adiel sofresse um golpe. E ainda que ele jurava que não tinha sido o responsável, Armand, a única testemunha, afirmou ter visto perfeitamente que seu colega lançasse a pelota de lodo para o outro garoto lhe arruinando o uniforme escolar.

Adiel teve que lavar todos os uniformes dos alunos durante essa semana. Armand manteve-se a seu lado, debochando-se ao vê-lo trabalhar duramente. E foi aí que o loiro lhe confessou ter visto que Adiel tão só apertou seu punho com ira, e o lodo do jardim se aglomerou por si só se lançando em projetil sem que ninguém o tocasse. Tão só seguiu a trajetória de um gesto da mão de Adiel.

Adiel fechou seus tristes olhos verdes recordando que naquele dia sim se tinha imaginado vingando do garoto maior, mas nunca tocou o lodo. Mesmo assim, sentia-se tão culpado que terminou por cumprir com seu castigo sem protestar.

Essa era uma das tantas vezes que ocorriam situações estranhas sem que pudesse lhe explicar. Armand dizia-lhe que era um fenômeno e por isso não merecia ter uma família que lhe adotasse, sempre assegurava que terminaria por horrorizar a qualquer um que quisessem o ter como filho e se debochava dizendo que ao sair do orfanato iria parar em uma cela do manicômio estatal.

Recordar essas palavras voltou a alterá-lo, e com grande susto viu como as ferramentas de jardineira começaram a tremer.

— Armand… deixa-me sair! —suplicou golpeando a porta, tinha medo de que as pás e bicos saíssem voando em qualquer momento para ele.

— Já te disse, saia por sua própria conta, eu estou muito ocupado.

— Não posso! Faz favor, ajuda-me!... N-não sei como parar.

Armand encolheu-se de ombros no exterior. Nesse momento pôde ver à distância como o casal que iria escolher a seu filho saía do Orfanato e com eles levava a um pequeno de três anos que não tinha muito tempo de ter sido recolhido. Suspirou com tristeza, a ele também gostaria de encontrar uns pais que lhe olhassem como aqueles olhavam a esse menino, e queria sorrir como ele, com essa esperança de um destino feliz.

Um forte ruído fez-lhe sair de seu devaneio e olhar para a porta do pequeno quartinho de jardineria onde tinha encerrado a Adiel.

— Que demônios está fazendo?

— Ajuda-me, abre a porta!

Armand escutou como o outro menino puxava a fechadura com desespero. Apoiou a orelha na porta escutando o som de ferros chocando um contra o outro. Já não o pensou mais, tentou abrir sem o conseguir, os ruídos continuaram se intensificando e começou realmente a se preocupar.

— Adiel, empurra forte!

— Não posso mais!

Um grito de dor emergindo do interior do quarto fez que Armand se concentrasse e finalmente a porta cedeu. Com o impulso, Adiel caiu sobre o garoto loiro ao que se abraçou assustado enquanto Armand pateava a porta para a fechar justo a tempo de evitar que as ferramentas voassem para eles.

— Voltaste a fazê-lo, tonto.

Adiel soluçou sem apartar-se de Armand, só em seus braços se sentia seguro, era algo tão paradoxo, mas verdadeiro, e com o rosto escondido no pescoço do loiro pouco a pouco conseguiu se tranquilizar.

— Porque merda não usou esse poder para abrir a porta em lugar de machucar? —repreendeu Armand.

— Não posso o controlar, eu não sei como passam essas coisas.

— É um imbecil, olha, está ferido. —disse notando um pouco de sangue emergindo depois do rasgue da manga.

— Não é nada.

Mas sim doía, e bastante, só que Adiel não queria se separar de Armand para atender sua ferida. Tinha que aproveitar o momento, amava estar abraçado de seu amigo, o cheirar, e o que era melhor, o sentir a ele o abraçando por igual. Quiçá Armand nem conta dava-se, mas continuava mantendo em seus braços a quem dizia odiar, e afundava seus dedos no cabelo escuro de Adiel, penteando com torpeza.

— Tens que ir à enfermaria. —insistiu Armand.

— Não quero, não ainda.

Armand franziu o cenho ao sentir como Adiel lhe estreitava com mais força, e então reagiu joeirando longe para se pôr em pé se limpando a roupa.

— Deixa de abraçar dessa forma, tenho dito mil vezes!

— Sento-o, não quis te enfadar.

O loiro grunhiu. Nesse momento escutaram os passos da Senhorita Perrins, a Diretora do Orfanato.

— Pode-se saber que fazem vocês dois aqui?! —lhes repreendeu atravessando o jardim até onde eles se encontravam, e assim que viu o uniforme arruinado de Adiel suspirou cansada. — Outra vez? E agora que fez?

— Lamento-o, fiquei dormindo e sem querer rompi o uniforme.

— Por isso não assistiram à seleção?

— Foi sua culpa! —gritou Armand assinalando ao outro garoto. — Por buscá-lo já não pude chegar a tempo, Senhorita Perrins, voltei a perder a oportunidade de ter uns pais para mim.

A jovem Diretora arqueou os olhos com dissimulo, conhecia à perfeição a Armand, mas jamais pôde lhe comprovar nada, e tudo graças a que Adiel continuava sem se queixar, tal como voltava a ocorrer agora, viu ao moreno baixar sua mirada a modo de culpabilidade e não teve mais remédio que resignar-se a que novamente Armand se livraria de castigo.

— Está bem? —perguntou cócoras para revisar a ferida do menino.

— Dói-me um pouco nada mais. Perdoe por romper o uniforme, prometo-lhe que o consertarei eu mesmo.

— Isso não o duvide, jovenzinho. Agora vamos a ala enfermaria para que te curem.

A Senhorita Perrins tomou da mão ao pequeno Adiel quem foi depois dela obedientemente. Armand ficou em seu lugar, sorrindo satisfeito, uma vez mais tinha conseguido seu cometido.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Essa noite, ao chegar a seu dormitório, Adiel encontrou-se a Armand terminando seus deveres sobre a cama. O menino loiro levantou o rosto para sorrir-lhe zombadoramente.

— Soube que a quem adotaram foi a esse menino chamado Brad?

— Sim. —respondeu em um sussurrou indo para sua própria cama para tirar-se os sapatos. — Alegro-me por ele.

Armand riu-se mais forte, era óbvio que Adiel estava triste e mentia.

— Que tonto é! Não sei para que segue ilusionando se ninguém absolutamente ninguém! quereria ter como filho a um fenômeno horrível como você.

— Já te disse que não me chame assim. —sibilou molesto. Foi nesse momento em que se tirou sua camisa remendada deixando ver a venda em seu braço.

Armand deixou de rir ao instante, mas continuou com esse irritante sorriso zombador.

— Te ficará cicatriz, e será mais horrível do que é.

— Já o sei; sei que jamais serei como você, mas não se precisa ser formoso para que alguém queira ser seu pai.

— Equivoca. —explodiu com autossuficiência. — A gente vem aqui buscando perfeição, levam-se sempre aos meninos mais agraciados, os que poderão presumir com seus amigos e família… acha que alguém te escolherá sendo tão insignificante como é?

— Sim. —afirmou tentando não demonstrar sua insegurança. — Quando chegue alguém que esteja destinado para mim, me escolherá e então me irei com eles e não voltarei a te ver nunca mais.

Adiel atirou-se de bruços sobre sua cama, estava tão molesto com Armand que em verdade queria lastima-lo. Armand não disse nada mais, apagou a luz e se escondeu baixo as mantas de sua cama, apertando os dentes para não chorar, ele jamais chorava, muito menos pelas estúpidas palavras de Adiel.

"_Eu também não quero te ver nunca!"_ Pensou furioso _"Devi deixar que se fosse, te odeio, te odeio tanto Adiel!". _

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Em um lugar muito longínquo, um jovem de vinte e cinco anos chegava a seus aposentos dentro do magnífico castelo de magia e feitiçaria Hogwarts. Deixou os pacotes que levava em uma mesinha próxima enquanto olhava a seu companheiro ler tranquilamente em frente ao fogo.

Tinham cinco anos de casados, e a cada dia sentia-se mais apaixonado desse homem que, com só o ver, lhe provocava uma grande alegria. Carinhosamente foi até ele, lhe tirou o livro que lia sem se preocupar por ser reprendido. Seu esposo jamais se enojaria por ele por isso.

E assim foi, Severus não protestou pela mudança e recebeu gustoso a Harry sentando em suas pernas, lhe atraiu para beija-lo, a cada minuto afastado dele lhe estranhava como se tivessem passado anos.

— Sev… —chamou-lhe sem deixar de beija-lo.

— Diga-me.

Severus também não suspendeu o beijo, amava o sabor desses lábios e podia passar horas desfrutando-os. Mas ao cabo de uns segundos foi Harry quem apartou-se para recostar sua cabeça no peito de seu esposo.

— Tinha algo que queria me dizer? —perguntou o Pocionista intrigado pelo silêncio de Harry, isso não era demasiado normal.

O jovem assentiu e voltou a enfrentar sua mirada direto à escura que sempre conseguia o apaixonar um pouco a cada vez. Severus soube que algo sério ocorria, o sorriso nervoso e o corado de Harry o confirmavam.

— Sev…

— Bem, sabe meu nome, essa parte já ficou clara, Harry, me vai dizer o de uma vez ou terei que usar a oclumência? –caçoou tentando animá-lo.

— Sev… Que opinas a respeito da adoção?

**Nota Tradutor:**

**Hummmm ate eu queria saber o que lhe opina sobre adoção...**

**Essa é mais uma fic maravilhosa da Araleh Snape... ^^**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem ok? Então vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!**


	2. Uma decisão esperada

Uma decisão esperada

Severus tentou assimilar o escutado, mas teve que reconhecer que Harry sempre seria experiente no sacar de balanço, a seu lado jamais poderia aborrecer-se.

— Harry se dá conta do que isso significa?

— Por suposto, tenho-o estado pensando durante algum tempo e só quis te propor quando eu mesmo estivesse seguro de que é o que quero.

— Entendo, mas…

— Severus, não te peço uma resposta imediata, após tudo eu também não o decidi de um dia para outro, mas sim te peço que medite… não gostaria que adotássemos de um bebê?

Severus tentou sorrir, mas preocupava lhe demasiado a ilusão na mirada esmeralda. Harry mal podia dissimular que realmente ansiava a adoção, e depois de voltar a recargar seu rosto no peito de seu esposo, lhe sujeitou pela mão brincando com seus dedos.

— Pode imaginá-lo, Sev? —perguntou docemente. — Um filho de nós, um pequeninho ao que teríamos que cuidar e amar, não te imagina velando seu sono? cheirando seu aroma a bebê?... imagina-te as macacões pequeninhas e seu berço?... talvez não gostaria de vê-lo aprender a te dizer "papai"?

— Não esqueça as mudanças de fralda, as noites sem dormir, a angústia se fica doente, não poder sair a nenhum lado nós dois sozinhos e…

— … E não acha que vale a pena? Para mim valeu muito a pena todas as dificuldades que tivemos antes de nos apaixonar porque agora estou aqui, te abraçando, não me arrependerei nunca de ter lutado tanto por ti!

Tal parecia que Harry não pensava se dar por vencido, e Severus soube que o mais prudente era ficar calado, qualquer coisa que dissesse teria uma resposta cuidadosamente planejada.

— Bem, disse que me daria tempo para o pensar aceitará minha resposta seja qual seja?

— Por suposto, eu sei que é um homem sensato e com um coração enorme, tomará a melhor decisão.

— É um chantagista. —grunhiu divertido pela audácia de Harry, bem que o tinha todo premeditado.

Harry riu com ligeireza, mas foi breve, em seguida abraçou-se mais de seu esposo escondendo seu rosto no pescoço deste.

— Perdoa-me por não poder te dar um de seu sangue.

— Ficamos em que isso estava superado não é assim?

— Sim, superado… Agora diga-me, que te parece se nos vamos cedo à cama?

Ao sentir a úmida língua de Harry acariciando o lugar exato do pulso de seu pescoço obrigou-lhe a fechar os olhos para desfrutá-lo. A cada dia estava mais apaixonado e por Harry seria capaz de qualquer coisa contanto que fosse sempre feliz. Sabia que a seu esposo lhe tinha feito falta poder engendrar um filho; desde que soube que os magos podiam procriar quis o tentar, mas lamentavelmente o diagnóstico do medimago foi contundente, Harry não era desses magos com tão peculiar capacidade.

Nas primeiras semanas após a notícia foram realmente difíceis, mas finalmente Harry terminou por aceitar que ser pai não era seu destino, até agora. Para Severus era cansado o pensar em ter que voltar a viver seu desilusão, mas também não podia mima-lo e aceitar tão só por não o ver triste, muito menos se não considerava prudente levar a cabo uma decisão tão importante.

De modo que prometeu-se estudar muito bem a proposição até saber que era mais apropriado para eles.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, Harry estava feliz tendido de pança sobre o tapete da sala de seus melhores amigos. Não parava de rir ao escutar o doce riso de Rose enquanto armavam torres com blocos de cores.

Desde seu lugar em seu cadeirão preferido, Ron observava-o em silêncio sem deixar de tomar seu chá.

— Que formosa tão inteligente! —exclamou Harry consentindo à pequena menina quando esta conseguiu empilhar mais de três blocos contínuos. — Seguro que sua mãe pôs tudo de sua parte para que não tivesse gene de Ron.

— Hey, entendi isso. —protestou seu amigo.

— Oh vamos, deve sentir-te orgulhoso da beleza que te presenteou Hermione.

Harry terminou o jogo para girar-se de costas e sentar a Rose sobre seu estômago fazendo-a saltar e portanto, conseguir mais risos infantis.

— Não o nego. —admitiu Ron. — Mas também tem muito de mim.

— Graças ao céu só os olhos. —riu Harry. — Mas tens a menina perfeita, devi ganhar-te a Hermione para que fosse meu bebê.

— Nem diga-lo, que isso me deixa como opção apaixonar do morcego Puaj!

O moreno voltou a rir, ainda que adorava a Rose não mudaria a Severus por nada do mundo, nem por mil formosos meninos. Mas ao recordar isso, voltou a se pôr sério enquanto fazia que Rose jogasse sozinha com seus brinquedos e assim poder se ir sentar junto a seu amigo.

— Ontem à noite sugeri-lhe o da adoção.

— E segue vivo? É surpreendente.

— Deixa de caçoar, isto é sério.

— De acordo, perdoa… Bom, e daí disse-te?

— Nada, eu mesmo lhe pedi que não me respondesse até que o pensasse bem… e depois tivemos sexo.

Ron se riu, nunca deixaria de se surpreender de como Harry conseguia fazer a Severus a seu desejo.

— Não te ria, agora o fiz só por prazer. —sorriu o moreno. — Em realidade quero que me dê uma resposta sincera.

— Ainda que seja um "não"?

— Sim, ainda que seja um "não". Desejo um bebê com todo meu coração, mas Sev e eu somos um companheiro, a decisão é de dois.

— Eu acho que deveria te recomendar que não guarde demasiada esperanças, não me imagino a Snape aceitando emocionado ir por um bebê.

— Equivoca-te, Severus é um homem fabuloso, para nada é aquele que cremos conhecer quando entramos ao Colégio.

Ron assentiu, sabia que era verdadeiro, mas ainda lhe custava o admitir em voz alta. Recordou sua primeira classe de Poções e novamente voltou a rir.

— Que coisas do destino! Terminaste casado com Snape!

— Sim… e você terminou sendo seu compadre.

Como por arte de magia o riso de Ron cessou ao instante, lhe era demasiado estranho saber que seu ex professor de poções terminou apadrinhando a sua filha maior.

— Fica a comer? —perguntou preferindo mudar de tema.

— Não, obrigado, em realidade já devo me ir. —apontou Harry olhando seu relógio.— Severus já deve de ter terminado sua junta com Minerva.

— Não devia estar você nessa junta?

— Não, era algo entre eles. Já sabe, ela quer tentar o convencer de que não lhe reste pontos a Gryffindor à menor provocação.

— É que ainda não se rende e aceita que há coisas que jamais mudarão?

— Parece que é demasiado otimista. —sorriu Harry. — Severus nunca deixará de fazer, é sua diversão principal, inclusive às vezes sinto que me olha e tem vontade de dizer "menos cinco pontos para Gryffindor, Senhor Potter"

— Que horror.

— Em realidade… é ardentemente excitante.

Harry riu pela cara enrijecida de seu amigo, e ainda que lamentava não ter tempo de ficar a esperar a Hermione, agora tinha mais urgência que nunca de ver a Severus.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Minerva McGonagall piscou repetidas vezes, ainda sem poder achar que Severus lhe tivesse comentado sobre a decisão de Harry de adotar um bebê. Geralmente suas conversas não eram tão íntimas, e ainda que o professor o fez parecer como um comentário sem importância, a agora Diretora de Hogwarts supôs que jamais mencionaria o fato sem nenhum objetivo determinado. Tremeu ante a perspectiva de que quisesse um conselho.

— E em verdade está-lo considerando? —perguntou com precaução, era melhor ir-se passo a passo, nunca se sabe o que Severus Snape deseja escutar.

— Isso lhe prometi.

— E até agora que pensa?

— Ainda não tomo uma decisão, mas sigo sem me convencer de que seja uma boa ideia.

McGonagall assentiu sem abandonar sua prudência. Observou como Severus continuava em sua cadeira tomando pacientemente de sua caneca de chá, algo não muito comum.

— Bem e porque não acha que seja boa ideia? Talvez não gostaria de ter um filho com Harry?

— Se fosse dele não o duvidaria nem um momento, mas eu não me sinto com o instinto paternal necessário para ir em busca de uma criança alheia.

— Está completamente seguro de que não o tem?

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Que não estivesse considerando a possibilidade se realmente não sentisse o desejo em seu coração, Severus, por mais oculto que queira o guardar.

Severus manteve-se em silêncio, mas Minerva notou que tinha sua caneca de chá mais apertada do normal, então soube que tinha dado no finco.

— Escuta… —prosseguiu—… Porque não tenta o ver como se Harry te tivesse dito que está grávido?

— Não é o mesmo, assim tivesse tido nove meses para fazer à ideia.

— Severus Snape, não seja covarde.

O moreno fez coleta de toda sua força de vontade para recordar seu afeto pela nova Diretora do Colégio e ignorou por completo suas palavras, no entanto, já não pôde tomar mais de seu chá e o deixou pacificamente sobre a pequena mesa.

— Devo ir-me.

— Bem, e sobre o que falamos anteriormente…

— Esquece-o, Minerva. —respondeu com monotonia enquanto caminhava para a porta. — Todos os Gryffindor são uns ineptos, a cada ponto reduzido o merecem.

— Todos os Gryffindor? —questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Todos… menos um, e que deve me estar esperando.

McGonagall suspirou derrotada pensando que quiçá a conversa não tinha sido tão produtiva como esperou em um princípio. No entanto, enquanto Severus caminhava para suas habitações sentia-se um homem diferente. Ao chegar ao lobby decidiu deter-se um momento e dirigiu seus passos para as enormes portas do colégio. Ao ser domingo tinha poucos alunos, a maioria encontravam-se perdendo o tempo nas longínquas orlas do lago, de modo que suspirou aspirando o precioso silêncio.

Nesse instante seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto que ia se acercando, sorriu espontaneamente, poderia o reconhecer ainda quando estivesse a tantos metros de distância, caminhando tranquilamente desde os limites de Hogwarts.

"_É adorável"_ Pensou apaixonado. A cada segundo de sua vida Severus apreciava o afortunado que era. Harry pôde ter-se conseguido a qualquer um, mas estava a seu lado e se amavam.

"_Tivesse gostado tanto vê-lo gestando a de um bebê com nosso sangue"_ Suspirou resignado a que era uma ideia impossível. Teve que se aceitar a si mesmo que sim lhe ilusionava um filho de Harry, e queria o ver a ele sendo feliz. Pôde imaginar-se a ambos cuidando de um precioso bebê.

Nesse momento Harry viu-o e começou a correr a distância que lhe faltava. Severus enfatizou mais seu sorriso, gostava de vê-lo comportando-se como um menino, tão inocente e divertido e ao mesmo tempo atuando com a suficiente maturidade quando se precisasse. Já não o duvidou mais. Ainda que sempre pensasse que não precisava de nada nem ninguém mais que de seu esposo para se sentir feliz e completo, agora já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Harry chegou e mal usando um degrau para se impulsionar, se lançou para seu esposo. Severus conseguiu reagir para sustentá-lo apesar de que as pernas de Harry já tinham conseguido encontrar seu ponto de apoio ao redor de sua cintura e agora o beijava ardentemente.

O Professor tinha conseguido girar seu corpo para ficar baixo resguardo do lobby e evitar que os jovens alunos os olhassem desde os pátios, assim conseguiu sentir com a comodidade suficiente para gemer se deleitando com o doce sabor dos lábios de Harry.

— Que carinhoso amanheceste hoje. —sorriu Severus quando o garoto lhe deu oportunidade de tomar ar.

— É que te amo muito, ademais, te vê mais bonito que nunca.

— Não é necessário que suborne com lisonjeiras.

— Severus Snape! —grunhiu Harry baixando de seu esposo e fingindo-se molesto, mas seu sorriso contradizia-lhe. — De quando aqui eu sou lisonjeiro?

— Verdadeiro, sua vontade, só suborna.

— Tonto. Bom, vamos comer que tenho muitas ideias para passar juntos a tarde.

— Harry, espera.

Severus sujeitou a seu esposo da mão impedindo-lhe marchar-se. O moreno menor girou-se de novo para ele e em seguida notou que Severus queria falar seriamente pelo que guardou seu sorriso para outro momento.

— Sucede algo mau?

— Em realidade não. Mas quero dar-te minha decisão com respeito ao que falamos ontem.

— Mas é demasiado cedo. —protestou temendo encontrar com uma negativa. — Faz favor, considera-o um pouco mais, carinho.

— É que não é necessário. —afirmou. — Quero que você e eu vivamos juntos a experiência de ser pais.

Harry conteve sua respiração, apesar de ter a esperança de escutar essa resposta, sentia-se mais feliz do que jamais imaginou. Ambos estavam tão excitados e nervosos que não se deram conta que uns jovens de sexto ano vinham baixando a escada e ao os ver se detiveram se improviso sem saber se deviam fazer notar sua presença ou não.

— Está completamente seguro? —perguntou Harry, ainda com a emoção contida em sua voz.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, Harry… Tem chegado o momento de nos converter em pais.

Harry arquejou extasiado, e sem poder conter-se lançou-se repartindo beijo depois de beijo no divertido rosto do Professor enquanto seus alunos observavam-nos com a mandíbula caída até o solo.

— Sev, amo-te, amo-te! —exclamava Harry repetidamente. — É maravilhoso, não sabe o feliz que me fizeste com esta notícia!

— Imagino-me. —sorriu Severus ante o espanto de seus alunos que nunca lhe viam o fazer, ainda que também não acostumavam ver a seus professores tão melosos em público. — Eu também me sinto contente tão só de imaginar a um bebê em nossas vidas.

— Será formoso, Sev! Obrigado, muito obrigado!

— Não me agradeça nada, ao invés, eu sou quem deveria te dar as obrigado… se não fosse por ti, eu jamais poderia ser pai.

— É que te adoro! Mas vamos a nossas habitações, temos muitas coisas que planejar… e um quarto novo por acondicionar.

Harry puxou a Severus da mão e partiram felizes para as masmorras. Foi então que os temerosos alunos se atreveram a sair das penumbras, nenhum deles se atrevia a fazer nenhum tipo de comentário, mas o que acabavam de escutar era o mais inesperado que podia ter ocorrido em Hogwarts, e isso já era muito dizer.

Seu Professor de Poções, o mais estrito e desumano de todos os docentes, se tinha ficado grávido!

O qual pressagiava tormenta, uma tormenta carregada de descontroles hormonais ao já exasperante limite de paciência de Snape.

Um dos garotos, por fim se animou a engolir duro para assim aclarar-se a garganta e girando para seus colegas, começou a falar.

— Garotos… i-isto manda alerta vermelha. —advertiu mais que preocupado. — Devemos dar aviso a todos fujam de Snape se querem viver até graduar-se!

Aquilo pareceu um grito de guerra, seus amigos saíram despavoridos em diferentes direções, agora só tinha um objetivo nesta vida: pôr sobre aviso aos demais, aquela notícia tão aterradora mandava medidas extremas.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

— E quando iremos por nosso bebê? —quis saber Harry enquanto desfazia-se de sua jaqueta.

— Não o sei, primeiro deverei averiguar direções de orfanatos, não é uma informação com a que vivamos diariamente.

Severus se recostou sobre a cama, observou sorridente como seu esposo se mudava sua camisa por um suéter mais cômodo para em seguida ir a recostar-se sobre ele.

— E como pesquisaremos isso? —perguntou Harry, agora que estava tão unido a Severus aproveitou para acariciar do rosto.

— Deixa-me a mim, irei manhã ao Ministério e trarei as direções que precisamos, poderemos os ir visitar o próximo fim de semana de acordo?

— Gostaria de ir antes.

— Não coma ânsias, nem sequer sabemos se se precisa fazer cita ou algo pelo estilo, tem paciência.

— De acordo. —aceitou não muito conforme. — Mas na sexta-feira tenho livre toda a tarde, se se trata de fazer cita porque não a pede para esse dia?

— Porque eu não tenho tua sorte, na sexta-feira pela tarde está minha classe de Gryffindor com Slytherin.

Harry riu divertido, não sabia como tinha esquecido isso se todas as sextas-feiras Severus regressava a seu dormitório com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Felizmente em seu tempo de casados tinha aprendido uma técnica infalível para regressar lhe o bom humor que sempre tinha a seu lado: uma erótica massagem na banheira.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

O resto da semana Harry pôde distrair em suas ocupações como Professor de Defesa, no entanto, ao chegar sua tarde livre da sexta-feira não podia ficar quieto. Severus tinha cumprido sua promessa e conseguiu marcar uma cita para o sábado pela manhã em um Orfanato que resguardava a meninos que a Guerra tinha deixado desabrigados.

Harry não parava de imaginar a seu bebê e a ansiedade pelo conhecer era demasiada que ao final já não pôde continuar encerrado. Tomou sua jaqueta e foi em busca de seus amigos, quiçá com eles poderia se distrair um pouco.

Ron foi o encarregado de atender na porta da linda casa que o casal Weasley Granger compraram nos arredores de Londres. Ao vê-lo, o ruivo apressou-se a empurrá-lo para fora fechando a porta atrás deles.

— Harry, foge antes de que seja demasiado tarde. —gritou Ron olhando alarmado para a porta.

— Mas que é o que passa? Porque não me deixa entrar?

— Porque é meu melhor amigo em todo mundo e te quero, não desejo que sofra o mesmo que eu.

— Ron, não te entendo nada… Lhe sucedeu algo a Hermione ou aos meninos? —questionou começando a preocupar-se.

— Não, mas a Hermione lhe deu por ir de compras… Harry, você não sabe o que é ir de compras com ela e os meninos foge antes de que se lhe ocorra te convidar!

Harry riu aliviado de que só se tratasse de uma ocorrência de seu amigo, mas em certa forma tinha razão, não se lhe esqueciam os passeios a Hogsmeade. Hermione era demasiado apreensiva quando de comprar se tratava, de modo que decidiu aceitar o conselho e se ir.

Lamentavelmente não tinha podido dar nem um passo quando a porta voltou a se abrir dando passo a sua melhor amiga que sustentava em braços ao pequeno Hugo enquanto Rose se sujeitava do longo de sua blusa.

— Harry, que alegria te ver! —exclamou a castanha inclinando-se para beijar a seu amigo na bochecha, com bastante habilidade para levar a seus dois meninos em cima. — E você, Ronald, me ajuda! E porque tem a Harry aqui afora?

— Porque já nos íamos não, carinho? —respondeu o ruivo sustentando a Hugo enquanto aproveitava para fazer-lhe um sinal a Harry de que se apressasse. — Harry já se marchava verdade?

— Sim, em realidade sim.

— Tens algo que fazer? —questionou Hermione empurrando suavemente a Rose para que se acercasse a seu amigo, este sorriu ao ver à pequena que tanto amava e se esqueceu por completo de querer se marchar.

— Nada importante. —respondeu o moreno sustentando em braços à maior dos meninos quem de imediato encheu-lhe de beijos. — Me encantaria os acompanhar posso?

— Por suposto!

Hermione sorriu satisfeita enquanto Ron suspirava lamentando pela sorte de seu colega de estudos e quase irmão. No entanto, Harry nesses momentos sentia-se muito contente, e caminhou para o portão com Rose em seus braços, sonhando com algum dia poder levar a seu próprio filho de compras.

Não se imaginava que essa tarde sua vida mudaria para sempre.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

**Nota tradtor:**

**Mais um capitulo pronto para vocês, então espero que vocês comentem, pois eu sinceramente odeio quem lê e não comenta... -_-**

**Desde já deixo o meu aviso...**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve!**


	3. A força do destino

**A força do destino **

Adiel levantou a mirada de sua tarefa e observou como Armand sacava algo de sua gaveta. Sorriu ligeiramente, sabia muito bem o que era, e ainda que provavelmente se estivesse arriscando a um novo menosprezo, abandonou seus cadernos para se ir sentar a seu lado.

— É tão lindo… Porque nunca o usa?

Armand não respondeu, continuou observando em suas mãos a única esperança de descobrir quem era e de onde provia. Tratava-se de um prendedor cor verde que simulava uma serpente prateada enroscada ao redor de uma letra cor esmeralda. O menino girou-a com a mesma frustração… Era um "M"?... ou uma "W"?

— Armand? —insistiu Adiel. — Não gostaria de usá-la hoje?

— Nem sequer sei como o colocar. É tão… patético.

— Me permitiria?

Adiel não soube como se atreveu, mas timidamente tomou o broche em suas mãos. Abandonou a cama para ajoelhar em frente a seu colega. Então comprovou que sim era difícil saber como colocar a joia, bem podia ter sido fabricado para alguém canhato e então o broche ficaria ao revés. Armand notou seu indecisão e bufou debochando-se da ineptidão do garoto mais pequeno.

— Sabia que não poderia.

— Espera, não é tão difícil, e também não importa como deva se colocar… Eu gosto como se te vê assim.

E dizendo isso, Adiel colocou o prendedor à esquerda fazendo que a letra que figurasse fosse o "M". Sentia-se um pouco nervoso ao estar tão cerca de Armand, mas igualmente desfrutava-o.

— Disse… assim é como deve ser, está feito para ti.

— Duvido-o, e não gosto como se vê.

Armand tirou-se o prendedor para voltar a guardá-lo empurrando a Adiel longe dele no processo. O menino de verde mirada se entristecia por isso, tinha caído sobre seu traseiro no chão. Ao girar-se de novo, Armand notou a mirada entristecida de Adiel e sorriu por isso, pensou que podia ser bom momento para outra broma.

Drasticamente mudou sua atitude e ajoelhou-se no chão junto a Adiel.

— Faria algo por mim?

— Que? —perguntou desconfiado, sua experiência dizia-lhe que jamais devia fiar de um sorriso de Armand.

— Tenho vontade de um refresco de lima me traria?

— Mas aqui não há refrescos, Armand.

— Mas você sempre tens dito que faria qualquer coisa por mim ou não?... somos como irmãos verdade?

Adiel fez um gesto de dor, apesar de saber-se só um menino jamais quereria que sua relação com Armand fosse só fraternal.

— Bem, o esquece. —suspirou o loiro indo deitar-se em sua cama. — Já vejo que não quer, de modo que não te obrigarei.

— Mas onde quer que o consiga?

— Não o sei, mas já te disse que o esquecesse… mas eu achei que com teus superfantásticos poderes poderia ser capaz de qualquer coisa.

— Não são poderes, Armand… nem sequer sei que é.

— Bem, como seja.

Armand encolheu-se de ombros girando-se para dar-lhe as costas, dessa forma pôde sorrir satisfeito consigo mesmo ao escutar que Adiel abandonou a habitação… Agora, a segunda parte de seu plano.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ron foi a sentar-se em um dos cadeirões da sala de espera da loja, já não suportava a dor de seus pés. Olhou como Harry e Hermione continuavam buscando roupa para os meninos e seguia sem entender como é que seu amigo ainda não se tinha cansado, levavam horas assim.

Rose estava com eles enquanto ele se encarregava de cuidar de Hugo quem, para sua boa sorte, se tinha baixo dormido em seu peito.

Nesse momento, Hermione entrou ao provador junto com sua filha. Como Harry não podia entrar aí pensou em regressar ao lado de seu amigo. Observou-o ao longe sentindo um pouco de inveja ante a imagem que se desenhava em frente a ele.

Ron descansava com os olhos fechados, mas mantinha abraçado a Hugo com tanto carinho que já se tinha esquecido de seu receio por ir de compras e desfrutava do calor que emanava seu filho para ele.

Nesse momento algo chamou poderosamente a atenção do moreno o fazendo virar até um estante onde se encontrava a roupa de meninos mais pequenos, para ser mais específicos, a de bebê.

Seu coração acelerou-se ao topar-se com um macacão branco que parecia ser bordada para um anjo. Não pôde o evitar, a levou a seu rosto tentando imaginar o cheiro de um bebê.

— Que faz, colega? —perguntou Ron chegando para ele, ia arrulhando a Hugo para que não acordasse.

— Nada. —replicou sobressaltando-se. — Ron, não te parece formosa? —questionou depois de recuperar-se. — Acho que a comprarei.

— Mas Harry, ainda não sabe se…

— Amanhã Sev e eu iremos por nosso bebê, devemos de ter algo para lhe mudar não sei como não o pensei antes!... será melhor que busque mais coisas para ele.

— Espera, não acho que te deem o bebê amanhã mesmo.

— Porque não? —perguntou alarmado. — Acha que neguem?

— Por suposto que não, vocês dois serão os melhores pais que um bebê poderia ter, mas são assuntos legais, Harry. Tenho uma tia que demorou até um ano para que lhe permitissem levar a seu menino.

— Em um ano?!

— Bom, não é em todos os casos, pode demorar menos, mas te asseguro que não será manhã. —assegurou preocupado por ter que baixar a seu amigo da nuvem. — E não te ponha triste, têm adiantado bastante.

— Sim… isso creio. —murmurou decaído. — Bom, de todos modos comprarei o macacão, não quisesse que se acabassem.

Ron sorriu incapaz de seguir pondo _"mas"_, tão só desejou que não tivesse demasiados requisitos para que Harry pudesse ter a esse bebê que tanto ansiava.

— Céus, tenho que me ir já! —exclamou Harry de repente. — Despede-me de Hermione, mas devo regressar ao colégio.

Ambos amigos se despediram com um abraço e em seguida Harry correu para a caixa para pagar o macacão que tinha formado um sonho mais. Ron suspirou resignado, esperando estar sendo mais pessimista do acostumado. Viu como seu amigo saiu da loja e se dispôs a continuar esperando a sua esposa.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Harry apressou o passo pelas ruas de Londres, temia chegar demasiado tarde e não estar presente para quando Severus regressasse todo histérico de sua classe de Gryffindor e Slytherin. Nesse momento lamentou a insistência de Hermione de ir a essa loja muggle mas a garota estava obsedada com que seus filhos não crescessem excluídos do mundo onde ela cresceu, tinha decidido que não usariam túnicas até que fossem a Hogwarts.

Ao dar a volta a uma esquina buscando um lugar seguro para desaparecer-se, Harry viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um menino pequeno, parado em frente a uma máquina despachadora de refrescos à que observava suplicante enquanto apertava uma e outra vez um dos botões.

— Engoliu-te a moeda? —perguntou-lhe chegando até ele.

— Não… —disse o menino tristemente—… eu não tenho moedas.

— Então assim não pode sair sua bebida.

— Esperava ter sorte.

Harry sorriu se ajoelhando para ficar a sua altura, esse menino acordou lhe uma ternura imediata. Quiçá era que lhe recordava um pouco a si mesmo, com seu cabelo escuro algo rebelde, olhos quase do mesmo tom esmeralda que os seus, e inclusive sua expressão solitária. Claro que o pequeno seguramente não estava só, levava um uniforme escolar bem cuidado de modo que devia ter a seus pais cuidando dele, também não usava óculos, mas sobretudo, não tinha nenhuma cicatriz na testa que marcasse seu destino.

— Bem, quiçá sim tenha algo de sorte.

— Não! —exclamou o menino ao ver que Harry tentava introduzir moedas na ranhura. — Eu não tenho com que o pagar.

— Descuida, não tens porque o devolver, me permite te fazer o presente.

— Não… não é correto.

Harry notou que o menino se debatia entre aceitar e não o fazer. Pensou que quiçá seus pais lhe tinham advertido de não aceitar obséquios de desconhecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo em verdade ansiava o refresco.

— Como te chamas? Eu sou Harry. —disse apresentando-se, pensando que dessa maneira poderia infundir-lhe algo de confiança.

— Chamo-me Adiel.

Harry sorriu e o menino correspondeu espontaneamente, nesse momento ambos sentiram que podiam se confiar um do outro. O Gryffindor aproveitou para poder colocar as moedas na máquina.

— Qual gosta?

— Quero o de lima, faz favor.

Satisfazendo seu desejo, Harry oprimiu o botão e em uns segundos escutaram o clássico ruído do envase deslizando-se até ficar na abertura. Adiel sujeitou-o emocionado contra seu peito.

— Obrigado, Harry.

— Não o vais beber?

— Não é para mim, um amigo queria e eu pensei em lhe o dar.

Harry sorriu por isso, supôs que era uma linda mostra de amizade entre dois meninos, suspirou pensando que lhe teria encantado ter um amigo a essa idade, mas então ainda não conhecia nem a Ron.

— E daí idade tens, Adiel?

— Oito, cumpri-os no mês passado.

— Em sério? Parece um pouco mais pequeno.

— Sempre me dizem isso. —murmurou corando. — Harry… Posso pedir-te outro favor?

— Claro, o que queira.

— Pode levar a minha casa?

— Perdeste-te? —perguntou olhando a seu ao redor, não parecia que seus pais estivessem perto, em realidade, a rua estava demasiado deserta.

— Não, sei onde vivo, mas há um parque muito grande e…

— Entendo, vamos, eu te acompanho.

Adiel sorriu agradecido de não ter que confessar que lhe tinha assustado atravessar esse parque tão solitário e frio. Instintivamente tomou-se da mão de Harry sem dar-se conta que com esse gesto conseguiu que um nodo de emoção de formasse na garganta do moreno.

Enquanto caminhavam, Harry sentia seu coração retumbar. Era tão ilógico, mas sentia-se feliz indo da mão de Adiel, e à cada passo que dava se incrementava seu desejo de não chegar nunca… de não o soltar jamais.

Adiel levantou a mirada buscando, e quando suas miradas verdes se encontraram se sorriram calidamente. Nesse então chegaram até o parque, umas oscilações algo oxidados se mexiam ruidosamente pelo vento e então Adiel se apegou mais ao corpo de Harry.

Seguiram caminhando até que por fim chegaram ao outro lado onde se levantava uma enorme barda com grades de metal flanqueando uma porta de ferro.

— Aí vivo. —assinalou Adiel.

Harry sentiu que o chão se lhe removia a seus pés ao ver que a porta tinha letras no mesmo material que diziam "Orfanato San James"

— É…

— Órfão?... Sim. —respondeu Adiel

Já não teve tempo de dizer mais, a figura de uma mulher de meia estatura, vestida com um uniforme de corte reto e sumamente formal apareceu em um corredor interior que levava até a porta. Via-se bastante molesta, tanto que abriu a porta com marcada torpeza para em seguida dirigir para o menino.

— Pode-se saber onde estava, Adiel?! —lhe repreendeu furiosa. — Não podia o crer quando me disseram que desobedeceu as regras, você sabe perfeitamente que não pode sair da casa!

— Lamento-o, senhorita Perrins. —desculpou-se o menino baixando a mirada, Harry sentiu que apertava mais sua mão, de modo que decidiu intervir.

— Não o sermone, faz favor. —suplicou apenado. — Não tem feito nada mau.

— Peço-lhe que não intervenha, jovem. —replicou nervosa. — E você, Adiel, dentro!

A Harry não lhe ficou outra opção mais que ver como essa mulher se levava a Adiel para o interior do orfanato. O menino volteou a olhar em várias ocasiões até que por fim desapareceu atrás de outra porta depois de lhe fazer um gesto de despedida com sua mãozinha.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Uns minutos mais tarde, quando chegou a suas habitações, Harry se encontrou a Severus descansando tranquilamente sobre sua cama. Deixou a bolsa com sua compra em uma mesa próxima e foi a beija-lo recostando-se a seu lado.

— Perdoa o atraso preparo-te o banho?

— Agora não, gosto de ter-te assim comigo. —ronrono o professor girando-se para beijar docemente os lábios de seu esposo.

— Ah, anda de bom humor em uma sexta-feira. —riu Harry engulosinado com as caricias.

— Sim, tem sido estranho, mas os alunos tiveram um comportamento pouco comum. Com dizer que não teve nem uma só explosão, é como se tivessem estado estudando com afinco para esta classe.

— Para valer?

— Sim, também os notei mais tensos do acostumado. Em fim, qualquer coisa que lhes esteja passando me alegro por isso. E você, como te foi em seu dia?

O sorriso de Harry enfatizou-se, e fazendo a Severus a um lado abandonou a cama para ir por seu pacote. Ao regressar, o professor já o esperava curioso por saber que era o que tinha acordado tanta algaravia em seu esposo.

— Olha o que comprei. —exclamou Harry sacando emocionado o pequeno macacão branco. — Verdade que é bonita?

— Pois sim, é simpática. —respondeu sorrindo enternecido pela ilusão que mostravam os olhos verdes que tanto amava. — Mas não acha que é demasiado cedo? Mal iremos à primeira entrevista amanhã.

— Sim, é provável, mas de todos modos não pude me resistir.

— É tremendo.

Severus riu esquecendo-se de prenda-a de bebê para voltar a atacar a beijos a Harry conseguindo que este correspondesse ao instante.

Uns minutos mais tarde, o casal de esposos dormiam descansando desse dia. Entre sonhos, Harry sorria recordando a sensação da mão de Adiel na sua. Instintivamente movia seus dedos, em busca de voltar a experimentar esse terno contato.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, o nervosismo era evidente tanto em Harry como em Severus, essa manhã seu destino poderia se definir de modo que tentaram ser pontuais em seu encontro no Orfanato ao que lhes tinham enviado.

Severus tomou a mão de Harry enquanto encontravam-se sentados em frente ao escritório da servidora pública que os recebeu. O professor sorriu-lhe agradecido por seu apoio e correspondeu enlaçando seus dedos.

— Acho que não terá muito problema para que possam adotar o bebê. —informou-lhes a mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos quem sorria-lhes cortês. — Há vários requisitos que se podem passar por alto devido ao especial de sua petição.

— Especial? —repetiu Severus algo incômodo.

— Bem, sempre devemos pesquisar às famílias interessadas em levar a um menino a seus lares, mas obviamente isso podemos o evitar se for o caso, Senhor Snape. —respondeu nervosa. — Todo mundo sabe que o jovem Potter é um herói, e você não fica atrás, qualquer menino será afortunado de contar com uns pais como o são vocês.

— Seremos bons pais, sem importar o que fizemos na guerra. —murmurou Harry, começava a molestar-se de que nem nesse lugar se esquecessem que era o Eleito.

— Sei, sei… é só que acho que deveriam se alegrar, seu prestígio lhes poupará muito tempo.

— Podemos ver aos bebês agora? —interrompeu Severus, ansioso de cortar o discurso da mulher.

Depois de obter seu assentimento, Severus saiu da habitação sem soltar a Harry da mão. Foram conduzidos pela servidora pública para o pavilhão onde se encontravam os meninos de berço. Nesse momento só tinha três, e sem perder tempo Severus dirigiu-se para eles.

Harry sorriu ao ver o primeiro, mas não se sentiu tão entusiasmado como achou que estaria. Rapidamente sua mente voou para outro lado deixando de pôr atenção ao que fazia para pensar _"Devi me ficar a explicar o que passou" "Espero que não tenha tido demasiados problemas"… "E se o castigaram? Seria minha culpa por permitir que essa mulher lhe levasse" _

— Harry? —chamou-lhe Severus sacando de seus pensamentos. — Estou-te falando se sente mau?

— Eh? não… Porque?

— Ficaste demasiado calado. Não gosta dos bebês?

— Sim, estão muito formosos todos, mas… poderíamos regressar em outro dia, faz favor?

Severus compreendeu de imediato que algo não andava bem pelo que não protestou e ignorando à empregada que ficou pasmada pela atitude do casal que supostamente tinha chegado decidida a se combinar com um dos bebês, saíram sem dizer nem uma palavra mais.

O Pocionista assombrou-se de que Harry continuasse em silêncio enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres, nem sequer perguntou o porque não tinham usado o translador que Severus tinha disposto para voltar diretamente ao colégio. Tão só caminhava como atomata, com a mirada fixa no solo sem soltar do braço de seu esposo.

Assim chegaram a uma cafeteria muggle. Severus alegrou-se de não ter usado nesse dia uma de suas túnicas, desse modo poderiam falar passando desapercebidos nesse lugar onde jamais encontrariam a ninguém que lhes conhecesse.

— Agora sim me vais dizer que é o que te passa? —perguntou o professor tentando ser o mais compreensivo possível.

— Nada, que teria de me passar? —respondeu Harry olhando melancólico pela janela enquanto Severus tomava um pouco de seu café.

— Conheço-te melhor que ninguém, Harry, me dirá que passa ou terei que averiguá-lo por mim mesmo?

— Não, perdoa, é que… bom, ontem depois de ir de compras conheci a alguém que…

— Espera, vai dizer-me que tenho algum rival? —perguntou sorrindo, dessa maneira conseguiu que Harry também o fizesse enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Sev, você sabe que não terá outro homem jamais em minha vida, pelo menos não como casal.

— Sei-o, perdoa a interrupção dizia?

Harry ia responder, mas nesse momento pensou que quiçá tinha uma ideia melhor, de modo que sorriu emocionado.

— Sev, me acompanharia a um lugar muito especial?

i\i\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\i\i\

**nota tradutor:**

**hummmm**

**Muito bom o capitulo ainda que esse Armand é um menino muito horrível diga de passagem!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews, então comentem!**

**Até breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Quissesse que fosse ele

**Capitulo quatro**

**Quisesse que fosse ele **

Severus e Harry observavam em silêncio as grades forjadas que limitavam aquele terreno. Inevitavelmente o professor franziu o cenho ao ler o nome do lugar _"Orfanato San James"_… é que até o nome tinha que lhe recordar a seu falecido sogro?

Já isso era suficiente para se sentir reticente a dar um passo mais.

— Harry, que fazemos neste lugar?

— Disse que conheci a alguém não?... bom, pois foi a um menino daqui, encontrei-o a umas poucas ruas e ajudei-lhe a regressar, mas fiquei preocupado por ele, de modo que quisesse saber se não o castigaram.

— Pois merecido o teria. —afirmou severamente. — Os meninos destes lugares não podem abandonar a seu desejo, são regras conhecidas por todos.

— Eu sei, mas acho que ele tinha um bom motivo. Vamos, quisesse saber se está bem.

Severus grunhiu, não gostava da ideia de estar nesse Orfanato quando podiam estar no que lhes correspondia elegendo a seu futuro bebê. No entanto, Harry lhe puxou da mão até a porta. Estava a ponto de tocar quando seu rosto se alumiou.

— É ele, Sev, o olha! —exclamou assinalando para um dos pátios por onde Adiel caminhava levando uma bandeja.

— De acordo, já viste que está bem podemos nos ir?

— Tão só me deixa lhe falar uns minutos e então nos vamos.

Harry alongou sua mão para a porta, mas não para tocar senão para puxar o ferrolho que cedeu sem muita dificuldade.

— Harry, não deve entrar sem permissão! —exclamou Severus alarmado.

— E porque não?... tão só quero falar um segundo com Adiel, e a bruxa de ontem poderia me impedir se se aparece.

— Segue sendo incorrigível, mas eu prefiro esperar aqui, não me meterei em problemas com ninguém me entendeu?

— E você segue sendo tão correto e formal… mas te adoro tal como é.

Severus arqueou os olhos ao ver como Harry voltava às andanças e entrava a esse lugar sem nenhuma vergonha. A ele tão só lhe ficou esperar recargado sobre a barda, pendente de não ver aparecer a algum desses uniformados imitações de aurores.

Harry caminhou por entre os estreitos corredores rodeados por jardins até chegar àquele em onde divisasse a Adiel, mas uns metros antes algo lhe fez se deter. Adiel não estava só, um menino loiro lhe observava sentado desde uma banca de metal enquanto o outro enchia uma borrifador para utilizar nas plantas.

— É um tonto, Adiel. —troçou-se o garoto de cabelos loiros. — Castigam-te e segue sorrindo.

— Não teria porque não o fazer, gosto de trabalhar.

— Típico em ti, fenômeno. —espetou o loiro conseguindo que Harry franzisse o cenho, esse apelativo lhe trazia muito más lembranças, era como se ver outra vez sofrendo sua infância ao lado de Dudley.

— Armand… porque me delatou?

Harry conteve a respiração ao escutar essa pergunta, olhou novamente ao garoto chamado Armand, e entendeu de repente que esse era o menino ao que Adiel considerou tão importante como para quebrantar as regras para lhe ir comprar seu refresco.

— Porque é um tonto, eu jamais te disse que saísse e se te porta mau eu tenho que o dizer.

— Bem, não importa, pelo menos fico com a satisfação de te ter conseguido a soda.

— Ah, esqueci dizer-to… atirei-a, em realidade não gosto de tanto.

Adiel deixou sua tarefa regando as plantas para olhar a seu amigo, mas nesse momento consertou em uma pessoa que lhes observava e seu rosto se alumiou.

— Harry! —exclamou feliz correndo para ele.

Harry sorriu esquecendo-se do que acaba de ver, sobretudo ao receber um espontâneo abraço de Adiel.

— Que faz aqui?

— Queria ver-te, fiquei preocupado por ti.

— Estou bem, obrigado por me ajudar a chegar.

— Quem é você? —repreendeu Armand observando a Harry com desconfiança, foi então que notou o portão aberto. — Você tem entrado sem permissão!

— Armand, não seja descortês, é um amigo meu.

— Você não tem amigos. —assegurou franzindo o cenho, tomou a Adiel da mão o puxando para o interior do Orfanato. — Vamos pra dentro, não te deixarei falar com ele.

— Não! —negou-se o menino conseguindo se soltar para permanecer junto a Harry.

— Pois agora mesmo lhe direi à Senhorita Perrins que traz desconhecidos!

Armand saiu correndo para a Direção do Orfanato. Adiel continuou sorrindo sem dar-lhe demasiada importância apesar de que Harry sim parecia preocupado.

— Quiçá será melhor que me vá, não quero te meter em problemas com essa senhora, parece que é demasiado terrível.

— A Senhorita Perrins? Claro que não, é uma muito boa pessoa!

— Mas como pode dizer isso? —perguntou Harry sem protestar enquanto Adiel conduzia-lhe para a banca onde antes estivesse Armand. — Ontem vi-a gritando-te.

— Preocupa-se por mim, mas me quer.

— Mesmo assim castiga-te com trabalho duro.

— Não, Harry, a mim me agrada a jardineira, o faço o tempo todo, esteja castigado ou não.

— Para valer?

— Sim, gosto das plantas, é lindo vê-las crescer. Tenho pensado que se jamais me adotam lhe pedirei à senhorita Perrins me dê trabalho como jardineiro.

Harry sorriu ante a inocência e entusiasmo que Adiel punha na cada uma de suas palavras. Nesse momento viu à mencionada Senhora Perrins aparecer por um dos corredores, Armand lhes assinalava a eles, no entanto, a mulher lhe ordenou se marchar antes de continuar até onde se encontravam. O menino loiro teve que obedecer a relutantemente, parecia que odiava se perder de uma repreensão para Adiel.

— Adiel, pode ir a suas classes, se te fará tarde. —ordenou gentilmente quando esteve em frente a eles, Harry se pôs de pé esperando ser cortês, não sabia como atuar ante ela, não tinha uma boa lembrança do dia anterior, mas recordava as palavras de Adiel e se confundia.

— De acordo. —aceitou o menino sem ocultar que lhe entristecia se despedir tão cedo de Harry, se girou para ele lhe sorrindo. — Obrigado por vir, oxalá pudesse visitar em outra ocasião, agrada-me.

— Você também a mim.

Adiel puxou suavemente a camisa de Harry para incliná-lo para ele e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha ante o assombro de Harry quem subitamente sentiu um imenso desejo de abraçar. No entanto não teve tempo e viu a Adiel se marchar em seguida a seu salão de classes. Harry não lhe perdeu de vista até que desapareceu por outro dos corredores.

— E, em que posso lhe ajudar, jovem? —questionou Perrins sentando-se e oferecendo a Harry que fizesse o mesmo.

— Primeiro que nada acho que lhe devo uma desculpa por ter entrado sem sua autorização. —comentou aceitando o convite. — Meu nome é Harry Potter, conheci a Adiel ontem quando me pediu que lhe ajudasse a regressar aqui, simplesmente fiquei preocupado por ele.

— Adiel está bem, agradeço seu interesse, mas não estamos acostumados a permitir que os meninos se relacionem com adultos sem nossa supervisão, de modo que lhe suplico que não volte ao buscar.

— Mas… quisesse vir a vê-lo outra vez, faz favor.

— Com que intenção, jovem Potter?

— Agrada-me e sinto que é um garoto especial. —respondeu nervoso, sem saber exatamente que mais dizer.

— Adiel realmente é especial, por isso mesmo espero que algo muito bom lhe espere em seu futuro.

— Ele quer ser jardineiro. —sorriu Harry. — Disse que quiçá não seria adotado jamais.

— Meninos de sua idade poucas vezes são-no.

— O outro menino, Armand, parece que é algo… peculiar.

— Certamente é uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo.

— Não se levam bem?

— Adiel adora a Armand, mas este lhe faz a vida impossível sempre, sinceramente não sei como o suporta, mas jamais se queixa, o protege e sigo sem compreender o porque. Armand usa muito isso a seu favor.

— Não tem mais amigos?

— São os únicos dessa idade, e nos meninos em um ano de diferença é um mundo. Relacionam-se com garotos maiores e menores, mas não o suficiente. Adiel é solitário, oxalá que em um dia alguém se interesse em lhe adotar e lhe dar a vida que merece, precisa amigos que lhe queiram… ainda que eu fique sem a possibilidade de um jardineiro excelente, as rosas jamais cresceram tão belas até que Adiel se fez cargo delas.

Harry sorriu olhando para os jardins, devia admitir que poucas vezes tinha visto arbustos tão floridos e bem cuidados como aqueles. A senhorita Perrins aproveitou o momento para pôr-se de pé.

— Tem sido uma conversa interessante, Jovem Potter, agradeço-lhe muito que tenha ajudado a Adiel, mas agora está em seu lar, você deve voltar ao seu.

— Sim, mas… posso regressar? Asseguro-lhe que sou uma pessoa confiável, e não farei nada sem seu consentimento.

— Sinceramente não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Com licença, e acho que já conhece o caminho à saída.

A Senhorita Perrins deixou a Harry só, sem se dar conta que o jovem Harry tinha a mirada mais entristecida de sua vida.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

— Demorou muito, estava a ponto de entrar.

Harry abraçou-se de Severus sem fazer caso de seu reclamo, nesse momento até sentia vontade de chorar, mas como não encontrava um motivo pelo qual estava se sentindo tão mau, se esforçou pelo ignorar.

— Vamos a casa, Sev, me sinto muito cansado.

Severus assentiu, conhecia a Harry à perfeição e sabia que algo importante estava lhe sucedendo, tinha entrado a esse Orfanato com muita alegria e agora dava a impressão de ter recebido uma forte desilusão. Pensou que quiçá esse menino se tinha portado mau com ele, de modo que orou para que cedo se esquecesse do mau momento.

Ao chegar a suas habitações, Harry foi-se diretamente à cama. Severus se pôs em alerta, seu esposo jamais costumava dormir no dia, de modo que foi a recostar-se a seu lado, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de abraçar em silêncio. Não sabia que dizer se Harry não queria falar.

Mas também não sabia quanto ajudava isso a Harry.

Não se deu conta quando ficaram dormidos, mas quando Severus acordou tudo estava a escuras, somente alumiados pela lareira que tinha ignição ao entrar. Sentiu a Harry remover-se com macieza e então abraçou-lhe mais carinhosamente, esperando que não tivesse pesadelos.

Em seus sonhos, Harry escutava risos infantis, sentia o calor de um abraço espontâneo, a macieza de uns lábios sobre sua bochecha acordando lhe sentimentos nunca antes sentidos para ninguém. Moveu sua mão em busca de voltar a experimentar o toque dessa pequena mão que tanto tinha conseguido o comover, mas em mudança, foi outra, uma maior, mas que transmitia tanta paz e amor que conseguiu o fazer sorrir em sonhos.

Lentamente foi abrindo seus olhos e girou-se em busca de seu esposo ao que sorriu demonstrando que sempre lhe amaria um pouco mais. Ainda que nesses momentos, algo novo tinha nascido em seu coração.

— Sev… quero a ele.

Severus levantou um pouco as sobrancelhas, não compreendia o que Harry queria lhe dizer, mas decidiu esperar antes de fazer qualquer pergunta.

— Agora eu sei. —continuou Harry. — Seria muito feliz se Adiel está conosco.

— Adiel?... Se refere ao menino que conheceu?

— Sim, a ele. —afirmou com macieza. — Nunca me tinha passado nada igual com ninguém, é como se o conhecesse de sempre… como se tivesse estado esperando todos estes anos para ter a ele.

— Mas…

— Adotemos, Sev, por favor.

Severus sacou o ar de seus pulmões enquanto incorporava-se acomodando-se junto à cabeceira, a petição de Harry parecia-lhe demasiado estranha.

— Sabe que gosto de comprazer-te quando é possível, Harry, mas me temo que nesta ocasião se está equivocando.

— Mas porque? —questionou sem alterar-se, tão só queria chegar a um entendimento com seu esposo.

— É que tem esquecido os sonhos que tem tido nos últimos dias?... Esqueceu da ilusão de arrulhar a um bebê em seus braços, de vê-lo crescer e educar lhe?... Harry, tem comprado seu primeiro macacão.

— Isso já não importa, agora estou completamente seguro de que não é necessário que seja um bebê para o considerar um filho.

— Não, o lamento, mas acho que não.

— Sev, por favor…

— Não, Harry, são demasiados fatores na contramão, definitivamente terá que esquecer dessa ideia.

— Me diga quais são esses fatores.

— Em primeiro lugar, sua idade. Não o vi bem, mas já não é um menino pequeno quantos anos tem?

— Só oito como podes dizer que não é pequeno?

— Para adotá-lo não, não o é. —afirmou categórico. — Tínhamos feito planos com um bebê, e sinceramente acho que um menino de oito anos é demasiado grande para ti, duvido muito que aceitem nos dar.

Harry se entristeceu ante essas palavras, quiçá era verdadeiro, não sabia muito das regras sobre idades, mas é provável que a gente lhe considerasse demasiado jovem para se fazer cargo de um menino em idade escolar.

— Ademais… —prosseguiu Severus. —… é um muggle, Harry.

— E isso que?

— Não podemos trazer a nosso mundo, seria estranho para ele.

— Não seria o primeiro muggle que entra ao mundo mágico, Severus.

— Eu sei, penso nos senhores Granger, e em todos aqueles squibs com família de magos, mas esse menino, Adiel, é uma situação diferente. Ele não tem nenhuma relação com a magia, me temo que seria inclusive traumático.

— Podemos falar da magia pouco a pouco, há solução para isso.

Severus respirou fundo compreendendo que ia ser difícil convencer a Harry do erro que cometia. Decidiu que o melhor era relaxar-se, de modo que lhe sorriu o atraindo para recosta-lo sobre seu peito, dessa forma começou a lhe acariciar as costas carinhosamente. Harry não se recusou, fechou os olhos desfrutando como sempre dos mimos de seu esposo.

— Acha que em um Orfanato muggle entreguem a um menino a um casal de homens?

O questionamento de Severus provocou que Harry se tensasse, isso sim poderia significar um problema, mas então decidiu sorrir enquanto buscava a mirada de seu esposo.

— Podemos ajudar-nos um pouco com isso, Não? —questionou travesso. — Você e eu sabemos formas para fazer que não se neguem a nossa petição.

— Talvez me está pedindo que quebrante mais regras?

— Não o faria por mim?

Severus ficou sem palavras ante essa pergunta, por suposto que por Harry romperia mil e umas regras! Mas não considerava prudente o confessar, ainda quando o encantador sorriso de seu adorado moreno de olhos verdes lhe derrubava.

— Sev, pelo menos acompanha-me a conhecê-lo. —propôs Harry. — Prometo-te que se esse menino não conquista seu coração então não insistirei mais.

— Não te creio. —riu convencido de que seu esposo só usava uma mais de suas tácticas. — Mas está bem, irei contigo na próxima semana e verá que saio invicto, até parece que te esquece de minha resistência para me tornar ligado pelos fedelhos.

Harry riu, mas nesse momento o rugido de seu estômago fez calar envergonhado. Recordando que não tinham provado bocado em todo o dia, os dois esposos caminharam juntos para o salão.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, enquanto Severus preparava sua classe para o dia seguinte, Harry recebeu em suas habitações a seus melhores amigos, quem mostravam-se ansiosos por conhecer o resultado da primeira entrevista para adotar o bebê.

Jamais esperaram escutar a mudança de planos. Ron preferiu fingir que se ocupava com Hugo para não ter que dar sua opinião enquanto Hermione tomava ar para dizer todas as do mundo.

— Parece-me que se está precipitando mal ontem queria um bebê, Harry!

— Eu sei que parece uma loucura, mas jamais em minha vida me senti tão decidido a algo, agora meu propósito é ter a Adiel comigo, quero que ele seja meu filho.

— Se dá conta que as razões que expôs Snape são todas válidas? Eu sou a primeira em defender aos muggles, mas não acho que seja boa ideia sacar desse mundo se jamais poderá ter magia, Harry, isso poderia lhe ser frustrante.

— Adiel é um garoto inteligente, não se deixará afetar não terá nenhuma diferença entre ser um menino com magia e um sem ela.

— E se arrepende? Não pode o regressar, deve tomar em conta todas as possibilidades e me parece tão arriscado não o pensar com mais detrimento. Os sonhos que te fizeste com um bebê podem regressar em qualquer momento.

— Sempre terá ocasião para adotar um, mas agora ao que quero é a Adiel, e Severus me prometeu que o irá conhecer na próxima semana, sei que se apaixonará dele como eu o fiz.

Hermione negou com a cabeça, mas era consciente de que Harry não ia ceder, estava sendo muito impulsivo e assim não se podia racionar. Harry tão só sorriu compreensivo, sabia que ninguém podia o entender mas não se importava demasiado, era suficiente com saber que seu coração já tinha adotado a outro coração como seu filho.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Não somente foi Hermione ou Severus, Harry tolerou estoicamente os questionamentos de McGonagall quem se mostrou preocupada pela possibilidade de um ressurgimento de problemas entre Severus e Harry, mas Harry sabia que isso jamais voltaria a suceder.

Confiava em poder convencer a Severus de que adotar a Adiel era uma boa ideia, se resistia a pensar no contrário, era um desejo tão profundo de seu coração que tinha a plena segurança de que, tarde ou cedo, Adiel faria parte de sua família.

A meio dia da sexta-feira, Severus encontrou-se a Harry no lobby, ambos acabavam de terminar suas classes matutinas.

— Harry, temos que falar.

— Que passou? —perguntou intrigado pela seriedade de seu esposo.

— Os do Orfanato enviaram-me uma carta, querem saber se iremos manhã a retomar os trâmites para adotar ao bebê.

Harry suspirou fundo, mas sabia que sim era um grande motivo para falar. Caminharam juntos para os jardins para poder fazê-lo com toda tranquilidade. Finalmente Harry armou-se de valor, era hora de renunciar definitivamente a seus primeiros sonhos.

— Não quero a esse bebê, Severus. —afirmou sem nenhuma impressão de dúvida.

— Mas Harry, você foi quem era o mais ilusionado, conseguiu me convencer de que um bebê era o melhor para nós e agora tudo muda tão facilmente para ti.

— Não é fácil, mas não mudarei de opinião… Quero a Adiel e não renunciarei a ele por nada, um bebê agora está fora de meus desejos.

— E os meus não contam?

— Severus, não o faça mais difícil, te suplico.

— Bem, acho que já tem dado sua última palavra.

Severus girou para regressar para o colégio enquanto Harry ia correndo atrás dele. Uma coisa era lutar por Adiel, mas outra muito diferente lastimar a Severus, isso não.

O que nenhum dos dois se esperou é que um par de estudantes de Slytherin tinham atingido a escutar parte da conversa, e como sempre passa quando não se quer racionar, se foram com a primeira impressão: Harry Potter abandonava a Severus Snape por outro homem chamado Adiel e sem importar-lhe que o professor esperava um filho seu!

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hahahahahahaha**

**Esses alunos não sabem da verdade Merlin...**

**Bem vejo vocês no próximo capituloo**

**Ate os reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Contratempo

**Capitulo cinco**

**Contratempo **

— Não creio nem uma só palavra do que dizem! —gritou uma garota de Gryffindor depois que os dois rapazes da casa rival lhes comunicassem o que escutaram nos jardins.

— Nós não mentimos, Potter está repudiando a seu próprio filho e tudo por se marchar com alguém mais jovem e atrativo!

— Embusteiros! O Professor Potter é um cavaleiro, jamais faria isso!

A discussão dos jovens cessou repentinamente ao escutar a voz de seu professor de Poções atrás da porta. No entanto, não entrou de imediato a dar sua classe.

— Quer deixar de seguir-me por todo o castelo? Devo entrar a classes agora. —murmurou o Professor, notava-se uma voz tão fria como se se estivesse dirigindo ao mais desastroso dos alunos.

— Mas temos que falar. —essa era a voz de Harry, que pelo contrário, soava afetada e nervosa.

— Já disse tudo não? Não quer mais ao bebê… bem, pois assim será, não penso te obrigar ao aceitar.

— Severus…

— Falaremos quando termine minha classe, agora te vai, este não é momento para discutir nossos problemas.

Todos os alunos que permaneceram expectantes escutando a conversa atrás da porta, voltaram a seus assentos ao escutar que o Professor se dispunha a entrar. Mas já não tinham nenhuma dúvida, e agora os Slytherin se mostravam mais indignados do comum.

Durante a classe tentaram portar-se ainda melhor do que já o estavam fazendo nos últimos dias, ainda que algumas jovenzinhas se mostravam enternecidas pela suposta desgraça de seu professor e suspiravam ante o que consideravam uma trágica história de amor que tinha chegado a seu fim.

Severus notou muitas dessas miradas brilhantes de lágrimas, mas preferiu não o questionar, pelo momento nem sequer rebaixar pontos aos Gryffindor lhe tiraria o mau humor que tinha.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Após passar uma classe dupla de poções com Slytherin e Gryffindor e suportando suas miradas e cochichos, além de não poder sequer desquitar-se com eles devido a que ninguém fez explodir nenhuma poção, Severus realmente ansiava chegar a suas habitações e se esquecer de seu trabalho.

Entrou a seu quarto esperando ver a Harry aí, mas a ausência dele reluzia. Suspirou pensando que quiçá tinha sido demasiado duro com ele, mas antes de poder sair ao buscar, seu jovem esposo saiu do banheiro lhe sorrindo timidamente.

— Segue molesto comigo?

Para Severus era impossível enojar-se o olhando tão doce e preocupado por ele. Acercou-se até rodeá-lo pela cintura, e com profundo carinho lhe beijou nos lábios.

— Amo-te, não estou molesto contigo, é só que a situação me tem desbalanceado, me perdoa por ter sido intolerante.

— Não, me perdoa a mim. —pediu Harry sinceramente. — Toda a tarde o tenho estado pensando e acho que fui injusto, te fomentei ilusões com criar um bebê e agora te tiro sem sequer te tomar em conta… por isso, quero que confirme a cita para manhã, iremos por esse bebê.

Severus sujeitou o rosto de Harry com ambas mãos, apesar do ver sorridente em sua verde mirada se adivinhava uma profunda dor que não podia permanecer escondido por mais que estivesse o tentando… que podia ter Adiel de especial para que Harry lhe amasse tanto?

— Cancelei o encontro definitivamente antes de vir para cá. —informou-lhe ante a surpresa de Harry.

— Mas… você quer a esse bebê.

— Não mais que a ti, e te prometi que iríamos conhecer a Adiel, de modo que isso faremos.

— Para valer?

— Sim, mas devo advertir-te que isso não significa nada, tão só o conhecerei de acordo?

— Obrigado, obrigado, Sev! —exclamou o mais novo emocionado. — Estou seguro que quando o conheça compartilhará meu desejo de trazer a casa conosco!

Severus sorriu, quiçá sim podia ser. Vendo o sorriso e ilusão de seu esposo pensou que provavelmente poderia romper com qualquer objeção para que lhes dessem a esse menino.

Em compensação, essa noite Harry não somente lhe deu uma massagem na banheira… entrou com ele a ela. Fizeram o amor com a paixão de um amor que crescia desmedidamente.

Harry ardia de prazer com sentir a Severus muito dentro de seu corpo, sempre se entregava a ele por completo, esvaziando sua mente para não pensar em nada, só em sentir o calor de suas peles se acariciando, só lhe presenteando seu amor que nunca ia ser menos importante.

Para Severus os sentimentos eram similares, amava escutar os gemidos de Harry como mostra de estar conseguindo o estremecer. Entrava e saía de seu corpo com tanta naturalidade como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro até no fisicamente.

E pelo geral, seus orgasmos apareciam simultâneos. Anos de fazer-se o amor a cada noite tinha-lhes ajudado a conhecer-se tão bem que sabiam quanto podiam durar e esperar para estar juntos até na maravilha do êxtase.

Se banhar e mudar-se de roupa depois, entre tonteos e abraços eram a cereja do bolo. Não desaproveitavam a ocasião para unir seus lábios e brincar com rumo à cama onde provavelmente continuariam com seus intercâmbios de miradas apaixonadas até ficar adormecidos… ou até que um dos dois começasse um novo rito de amor.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Ao dia seguinte, Harry não podia conter sua emoção, toda a semana tinha estado pensando muito em Adiel e ansiava o ver. Desafortunadamente, quando já estavam no vestíbulo do castelo, Severus foi chamado de última hora ao despacho da Diretora, pelo que ele teve que ficar ao esperar depois de lhe fazer prometer que cortaria a conversa à brevidade possível.

Harry apoiou-se no marco das grandes portas olhando para os pátios. Sorriu tão só por se imaginar a Adiel correndo neles, seguramente ia ser muito feliz estando aí, lhe maravilharia as grandes surpresas que Hogwarts deparava para todos, sem importar se eram magos ou não.

Esse pensamento apagou lhe o sorriso fazendo-lhe empalidecer… e se o castelo não o aceitava?

Recordou que tinha barreiras anti-muggle, e provavelmente Adiel jamais poderia entrar a Hogwarts. No entanto, passado o primeiro momento de alarme voltou a sorrir… _"Não importa" _Pensou despreocupado, decidido a que se Adiel não tinha entrada permitida, então buscariam outro lugar para viver com ele.

Por ter a esse menino a seu lado seria capaz de renunciar ao que seja… bom, quase a tudo, retificou suspirando, a seu Severus não o abandonaria nunca. De modo que voltou a orar para que seu esposo aceitasse ao menino, caso contrário se encontraria na encruzilhada mais dolorosa de sua vida.

Surpreendentemente um garoto passou correndo a seu lado, ia girar-se com a intenção de averiguar de que fugia, mas antes de poder reagir sentiu a força de um feitiço golpeando nas costas.

Caiu de joelhos com uma estranha sensação percorrendo lhe o rosto, levou-se as mãos percebendo como algo crescia rapidamente. O som de uns risos fez-lhe levantar a mirada e observou a um grupo de jovens de sexto ano divertindo-se enquanto assinalavam-no.

Aquilo que crescia em seu rosto se fez evidente ante seus olhos, era uma longa barba branca que bem podia competir com a de Dumbledore. Harry arquejou surpreendido, seguiu apalpando-se o rosto, suas sobrancelhas também tinham crescido e quase podia jurar que seu cabelo agora devia ser completamente cinza.

Era uma das bromas mais famosas que seus amigos, os gêmeos Weasley, tinham posto de moda desde que eles mesmos obtiveram seu aspecto senil ao tentar colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

Mas Harry não podia rir nesse momento, era impossível esquecer que o único antídoto era o tempo, devia esperar vinte e quatro horas para que todo regressasse à normalidade.

— Pode-se saber quem demônios fez isto?! —bramou Severus chegando nesse momento descobrindo horrorizado a broma a seu esposo.

De imediato todos calaram, nunca se imaginaram que seriam surpreendidos por seu Professor de Poções, ou pelo menos, não esperaram o ver tão enfadado por algo que deveria de lhe dar gosto.

— É-ele se atravessou. —atreveu-se a responder um dos garotos. — A broma era para…

— Não me importo! —interrompeu Severus tensando a mandíbula de raiva. — Todos vocês ficam castigados, se vão agora mesmo a suas respectivas salas comunais!

— Mas, Professor, ele…

— Fora ou terminarei por convertê-los em sapos a todos!

Rapidamente os estudantes saíram despavoridos em diferentes direções, e enquanto faziam-no, Severus ia descontando pontos à cada casa participante. Quando por fim regressou o silêncio, se apressou a se inclinar junto a Harry.

— Vá, parece que agora sim te tocou experimentar o desastrosos que são esses malcriados. —riu Severus sem poder evitar divertir pela visão de um Harry encanecido.

Mas seu sorriso apagou-se de imediato quando o mais novo levantou a cara mostrando um rio de lágrimas se deslizar silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

— Mas, Harry, não se ponha assim. —pediu assustado, não gostava de ver sofrer a seu esposo, por nenhum motivo, e com só ver essas lágrimas já sentia que se queimava sua alma. — Você sabe que não é permanente, voltará cedo à normalidade.

— E-eu queria ir… —soluçou Harry entristecido. —… como posso me apresentar com Adiel assim?

Ao compreender o motivo real da tristeza de Harry, Severus atraiu lhe para seu peito, passou uma mão baixo seus joelhos para levantá-lo e dessa forma levá-lo de regresso a seu dormitório. Os planos para esse dia ficavam cancelados.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Já em suas habitações, Severus deixou a Harry na cama e ele se recostou a seu lado acariciando seus cabelos agora tão brancos como a neve.

— Acho que desde nossa lua de mel não tínhamos passado tanto tempo em cama sem dormir. —quis caçoar.

— Sev, obrigado por tentar animar-me, mas para valer estava muito ilusionado com este dia, eu ansiava com a alma que conhecesse a Adiel.

— Bom, mas isso tem solução, iremos manhã. —afirmou tranquilamente.

— Não se arrependerá?

— Pensava talvez que me retrataria? Claro que não, Harry, tem paciência, recorda que as melhores oportunidades vêm disfarçadas de problemas. Não importa se não vamos hoje, é tão só um contratempo que não permitiremos que nos vença ou sim?

— Não, claro que não. —respondeu conseguindo sorrir. — Obrigado, a cada dia recorda-me o porque apaixonei-me de um homem tão sábio.

— E agora ademais sou o mais jovem dos dois.

Harry riu, e agora mais recuperado animicamente se girou para se colocar sobre Severus beijando apaixonado, mas quase em seguida teve que suspender a caricia ao escutar que seu esposo continha o riso.

— Perdoa, Harry… —arquejou Severus esforçando-se por não rir mais. —… mas é que acho que jamais tinha beijado a ninguém com barba.

— Espero que não te esteja imaginando beijar a Dumbledore.

— Caramba, não! —exclamou fazendo um gesto de náuseas, mas finalmente deixando de rir. — Tens posto tétricas imagens em minha cabeça, Potter… acho que não voltarei a te beijar em muito tempo.

Harry sorriu de bom humor, nunca acharia que Severus pudesse viver sem seus beijos… ele jamais poderia o fazer sem os seus.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

Nesse momento, Adiel tinha sua cara colada aos barrotes que o separavam da rua, olhava nostálgico para o caminho entre o parque por onde tinha caminhado sujeito à mão de Harry.

"_Porque já não tem vindo?"_ Perguntou-se em silêncio.

Um suave suspirou escapou por entre seus lábios pensando que quiçá já não voltaria a ver a Harry nunca mais.

— Que faz? —perguntou Armand chegando a seu lado. — Outra vez pensa escapar-te?

— Não. —disse sem girar-se, era inútil discutir com seu amigo.

— Então que vê? Hoje nem sequer tem ido a regar suas plantas.

Adiel voltou a suspirar e desta vez sim volteou a olhar para Armand quem aguardava curioso por uma resposta.

— Penso em Harry. —confessou Adiel. — Recorda? É quem veio na semana passada.

— Não sou tonto, claro que me lembro e daí com esse tipo?

— Harry é genial, mal tenho falado com ele unas quantas coisas, mas mesmo assim sinto que lhe conhecesse de sempre… e quisesse voltar ao ver.

— Pois é um idiota se acha que ele vai regressar, para que teria que vir? Talvez pensa que quereria te adotar?

A pergunta feita a modo de deboche provocou um efeito estranho em Adiel, seu coração retumbou acelerado tão só de imaginar que Harry fosse seu pai. Armand notou o brilho ilusionado que jamais quis causar e franziu o cenho com moléstia, se em suas mãos estava, esse brilho não podia durar muito.

— Sim pensou! —troçou-se agressivamente. — É mais tonto do que cria, Adiel!

— Mas Harry é maravilhoso, Armand. —respondeu sonhador. — Acho que ele seria o melhor pai do mundo. Quando tomou minha mão me fez sentir de uma maneira especial, sempre sonhei com ter um papai que me levasse de passeio ao parque… agora sei o que se sente, nunca me vou esquecer disso.

— Não passou com seu pai! —gritou desesperado por romper-lhe a borbulha. — É um estranho que te trouxe ao orfanato, e agora se esqueceu de ti! Não se importa!

— Dize-lo porque não conhece a Harry. –assegurou com o mesmo tom ilusionado. — Sua mirada é doce e carinhosa como a de um papai, e ainda que tão só foi por pouco tempo, me sinto feliz de saber que vivi um sonho impossível.

— Diz bem, é im-pos-si-vel. —repetiu malicioso. — Quiçá esse tipo foi amável contigo, mas é porque não te conhece… Talvez acha que se soubesse a classe de fenômeno anormal que é, te quereria como filho? Pois não! A ninguém gostaria de adotar um monstrinho tão feio como você.

Armand sorriu satisfeito ao notar que finalmente conseguiu que o rosto de Adiel se entristecera e seus ternos olhos verdes brilhassem agora por cristalinas lagoas de lágrimas.

— Fenômeno chorão! —exclamou Armand com a intenção de provocá-lo, sabia que só era questão de insistir um pouco mais.

Adiel bufou começando a enfurecer-se, algo quente se espalhava em seu coração e isso o encolerizou ainda mais, não queria que novamente ocorressem essas coisas estranhas que passavam quando perdia o controle. Sua coragem foi-se contra Armand, ele era o causante de que aquilo sucedesse… era sua culpa por lhe dizer _"fenômeno"._

Abruptamente lançou-se contra o loiro fazendo-lhe cair ao andar enquanto golpeava lhe por onde pudesse. Apesar de ser da mesma idade, fisicamente era mais pequeno e menos forte pelo que Armand quiçá tivesse podido o controlar com relativa facilidade. Mas não o fez, em lugar disso, começou a gritar com matizes de pânico.

Esperneava fingindo lutar com todas suas forças, mas os movimentos de Adiel lhe pareciam demasiado patéticos, não ia poder seguir fingindo estar em desvantagem pelo que uivou ainda mais forte até que finalmente conseguiu que a Senhorita Perrins fizesse ato de presença.

— Basta com vocês dois! —ordenou-lhes ao mesmo tempo em que sujeitava a Adiel pela cintura para apartá-lo.

O menino bufava com fúria, mas deixou de lutar e permaneceu quieto no chão junto à Diretora do Orfanato. Outros meninos tinham-se aproximado, entusiasmados por ser testemunhas de uma briga mais entre os dois órfãos mais conflitivos do Orfanato.

— Que é o que passa? —inquiriu a mulher exasperada. — É que jamais poderão se levar bem? Porque o tempo todo têm que estar brigando?

— Adiel começou. —gemeu Armand. — Eu não lhe fiz nada, ele foi quem se lançou contra mim e todos pode lhe confirmar.

Alguns meninos moveram a cabeça em assentimento. Perrins suspirou incrédula, conhecia-os bastante bem aos dois e sabia que Adiel não era um menino agressivo. Inclinou-se para ele notando que ainda respirava fatigado olhando colérico ao garoto loiro, por um momento pensou que finalmente teria algo para confirmar a mentira de Armand.

— Que diz você, Adiel? Que foi o que te disse Armand para que brigasse? —perguntou enquanto o menino loiro franzia o cenho ante o fato de não ter credibilidade.

— Nada. —bufou Adiel para surpresa de todos, inclusive de Armand quem ainda sentia em sua pele a mirada furiosa de seu colega. — Foi como disse ele… eu lhe colei porque quis.

— Adiel, me diga a verdade. —exigiu a Diretora. — Sei muito bem que algo deve te ter provocado a atuar assim, quero que seja sincero comigo.

— Não me disse nada! —gritou desesperado. — Já deixe de ser tão intrometida, tenho dito que lhe colei porque me deu a vontade!

A Senhorita Perrins apertou os lábios, era a primeira vez que Adiel lhe levantava a voz e isso a desiludiu. Não achava que o moreno estivesse sendo honesto, mas jamais poderia o ajudar se se empenhava em não delatar a Armand.

— Está castigado, Adiel. —murmurou tentando mostrar-se rígida apesar da tristeza por novamente sentir-se impotente. –Não poderá sair de sua habitação até nova ordem. Vá agora mesmo para lá, te enviarei suas tarefas.

Adiel obedeceu e tomou caminho para sua habitação sem olhar para trás, já nem sequer queria ver para o parque. Armand tinha razão, e pensou que quiçá era melhor que Harry não tivesse voltado, assim jamais descobriria o horror de seu caráter.

A Senhorita Perrins encarregou-se de dissolver o grupo de meninos, tão só ficou com Armand quem continuava fingindo dor pelos supostos golpes de Adiel.

— Te levarei à enfermaria. —disse a mulher sujeitando da mão. — Duvido muito que Adiel conseguisse te fazer um terrível dano, mas será melhor que te revisem.

— Ele é mau comigo, não me deu tempo nem de tentar me defender.

— Imagino que não. —murmurou ligeiramente sarcástica levando ao menino por um dos corredores para a enfermaria.

Estiveram em silêncio todo o percurso até que chegaram à porta. Antes de abrir, a Diretora respirou fundo para tranquilizar-se, não devia esquecer que Armand também era um menino, ainda que problemático, seguia sendo um ser inocente.

Inclinou-se até ficar a sua altura e carinhosamente retirou-lhe restos de terra de seu suave cabelo loiro.

— Porque não tenta se levar melhor com Adiel? —quis saber. — Ele te quer muito e você sabe que se não te acusou é precisamente por isso.

— Não é verdade, ele não o fez porque não lhe convém que se saiba que…

Armand guardou silêncio compreendendo demasiado tarde que tinha aceitado sua culpa e ademais, tinha estado a ponto de revelar o grande segredo de seu colega de estudos.

— Porque cala, Armand? —insistiu a Diretora. — Me diga que é o que passa entre vocês.

— Nada, que o odeio! —afirmou enojado. — Adiel é o consentido de todos, sempre acham que é perfeito e não o é!

— Aqui não consentimos a ninguém, não pode dizer isso.

— Sim posso, dúvida de minha palavra ainda que tenha sido o mesmo Adiel quem confessou que me atacou por pura raiva, sempre achará que eu sou o mau!

— Você não é mau, mas sempre está lhe molestando… Oxalá pudesse me dizer realmente que é o que te abruma de Adiel.

— Já não quero falar dele… Me dói. —gemeu mostrando seu antebraço raspado pela terra.

A Senhorita Perrins soltou o ar de seus pulmões e voltou a incorporar-se achando que era impossível tirar a verdade a esse convencido menino. Voltou a tomar da mão para entrar à enfermaria sem notar o sorriso triunfante de Armand. Sentia-se satisfeito de ter conseguido que Adiel terminasse nesse dia castigado.

E bem como ele jamais tinha experimentado passear por um parque tomado da mão de seu pai… Adiel jamais voltaria a recordar esse momento com alegria e não lhe ficariam vontades de abandonar o Orfanato.

+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+ou+

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse Armand é um peste!**

**Espero vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
